How?
by Alifbata123
Summary: Kadang kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang (menurut kita) salah -KaiSoo-


_Kau tau, jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa memilih_

_Bahkan ketika kau tidak ingin, kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa_

_Kau mungkin berontak, tapi kau tetap tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri_

_Meski kau merasa jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah,_

_Perasaan itu.._

_tidak akan berhenti…_

Author

Seorang laki-laki tidak terlalu tinggi sedang memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang menempel di ruang ganti sebuah station TV. Matanya yang yang bulat sempurna memandang kagum pada penampilannya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh penata rambut profesional.

Ceklek!

Seseorang memasuki ruang ganti tersebut, namun laki-laki itu tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Kau sudah tampan _hyung, _tidak usah bercermin terus."

Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya berbalik memandang 'tamu'nya yang barusan berbicara. Ia tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan _fans_ dengan penampilan yang kurang bagus. Kau taukan Jongin kalau _fans-_ku banyak."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jongin itu hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan lawan bicaranya. Jongin mendekat dan mengelus surai laki-laki di hadapannya, "Terserah kau saja Kyungsoo _hyung.._"

**_D.O POV_**

"Kau sudah tampan _hyung, _tidak usah bercermin terus." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Aku berbalik mencari sosoknya yang sedang berdiri di sana dekat pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan senyumnya yang hampir seperti cengiran.

Ia Kim Jongin, _dancer_ andalan kami. Tidak lebih dari setahun sudah kami _debute_ dengan _idol group _bernama EXO dengan _sub-group_ EXO-K (korea) dan EXO-M (mandarin). Aku dan Jongin termasuk dalam _sub-group_ yang sama, EXO-K.

"Terserah kau saja Kyungsoo _hyung.._" Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut namun mampu memberi efek seperti terkena sengatan semut kecil di perutku.

"Sepertinya giliran kita sudah hampir tiba, sebaiknya kita menyusul yang lain kebelakang panggung." Ucapku berusaha mengalihkannya. Hari ini adalah penampilan terakhir kami sebelum fokus dengan persiapan _cameback_ dengan album terbaru kami.

_Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis_

Aku memijit kepalaku pusing melihat kamarku dan Jongin seperti baru saja terkena ledakan bom Nagasaki (dan ya, aku dan Jongin adalah _roommate_). Pakaian yang bertebaran di mana-mana, majalah dewasa milik Jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjangnya, dan jangan lupakan _underware_ yang terlantar di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa bernasib sial harus sekamar dengan Jongin yang tidak bisa dibilang bersih. Selalu saja seperti ini, meninggalkan barang-barang miliknya berserakan di mana-mana, dan bodohnya lagi aku mau saja membersihkannya. Mungkin karna aku menyayanginya. Bukan, bukan sayang sebagai sahabat atau _hyung-dongsaeng_, maksudku aku _gay,_ aku menyukai laki-laki, dan kau pasti mengerti perasaan sayang apa ini. Dan soal Jongin..

BRAKKK

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu dibanting tepat di belakangku. Dan aku melihatnya di sana berdiri dengan wajah penuh emosi. Entah berapa detik setelahnya ia jatuh terduduk di sana dan menangis. Kim Jongin menangis. Padahal aku tau dia bukan orang yang gampang mengeluarkan air matanya untuk hal-hal sepele. _Aku bukan laki-laki melankolis_ begitu katanya.

Tubuhku refleks mendekatinya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia ada di dekapanku dan tanganku sibuk mengelus punggungnya berusaha memindahkan kesedihannya ke tanganku.

Aku merengkuhnya dan membawanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Aku mengunci pintu kamar kami dan duduk di sampingnya, "Jun Hee.. hiks.. _hyung.._"

Gadis itu bernama Jun Hee, tapatnya Choi Jun Hee. Gadis yang sudah hampir setengah tahun bersama Jongin. Gadis beruntung yang selalu dibicarakan Jongin setiap hari. Selalu saja tetang Jun Hee.

Ironis memang aku menyukai seseorang yang 'normal' yang lebih menyukai dada besar dari pada dada rata sepertiku. Iya aku tau perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memang sepertinya tidak ada harapan, tapi apa salah jika aku berharap suatu saat dia berbelok 'arah'. Maksudku tidak se'normal' sekarang.

Jongin tampak lebih tenang sekarang, hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya. Aku sudah membaringkannya di kasur dan hendak beranjak ketika sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tanganku, "_Hyung,_ bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar lagi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia menepuk tempat di samping tubuhnya. Ranjang ini sempit hanya muat untuk satu orang dan sekarang Jongin memintaku berbaring di sampingnya. Bersyukurlah tubuhku yang kecil setidaknya masih muat walaupun sama saja dengan membiarkan tubuhku dan Jongin bersentuhan tanpa jarak.

Tak masalah jika orang itu bukan Jongin. Tapi ini Kim Jongin seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku meledak.

"Dia memutuskan hubungan kami.." bisa kurasakan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahku ketika ia mulai bicara.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. Ia sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundakku dan entah naluri dari mana tanganku dengan lancangnya mengelus surai hitam milik Jongin. Persetan dengan jantungku yang seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Aku hanya ingin menghapus sisa air mata di mata Jongin.

Aku memeluknya, menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Dalam dekapanku bisa kurasakan nafasnya mulai teratur. Tak terdengar isak tangis seperti beberapa menit lalu, hanya suara deru nafas dan suara malam yang mengantar Jongin ke dalam mimpinya (dan semoga mimpi yang indah) serta suara-suara di kepalaku tentang Jongin. Selamat malam.

**_Jongin POV_**

_"Jun Hee-ah, jebal jangan tinggalkan aku"_

_"Mianhae Kai…" dan bayangan Jun Hee mulai menghilang bersama kabut di padang rumput itu._

Hah hah!

Mataku terbuka tiba-tiba dan hal pertama kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku sendiri –dan Kyungsoo tentu saja –. Aku mengatur nafasku, memijat kepalaku yang pusing. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu datang setiap malam setelah aku diputuskan oleh Jun Hee. Seperti mengingatkanku bahwa memang Jun Hee sudah meninggalkanku. Dadaku terasa sesak seperti ada yang meremasnya di dalam sana. Sudah seminggu, ya sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan aku belum sekali pun bertemu dangannya lagi.

Selalu saja jika aku berniat menemuinya Kyungsoo _hyung_ akan mulai menceramahiku macam-macam. _Saatnya move on_ selalu itu yang dikatakannya. Tidak taukah kau _hyung_? Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau _move on_, aku ingin Jun Hee kembali. Aku ingin dia tidak siapapun.

Aku menoleh keranjang Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang berseberangan dengan milikku. Kosong. Lalu kulirik jam yang menggantung di tembok, jam 6 pagi. Pantas saja ia sudah tidak ada, pasti sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami semua.

Setelah membersihkan diri aku menyusulnya di ke dapur _dorm_ kami. Dan di sanalah Kyungsoo _hyung_ sibuk bolak-balik meletakan makanan di atas meja makan. Tangannya yang kecil untuk ukuran pria tampak cekatan.

"Pagi Jongin, duduklah dan nikmati sarapanmu." Kyungsoo _hyung_ melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun yang tampak kelaparan menyantap sarapannya.

"Mana yang lain?" tanyaku. Hanya ada aku, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo _hyung._

"Suho _hyung_ sedang menemui manager_ hyung,_ dan Baekyeol sudah pergi dari tadi subuh untuk acara radio." Sehun menyahut setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhir di piringnya, "Aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi Luhan _hyung_ akan sampai di bandara dan aku harus menjemputnya sebelum dia marah padaku."

Tinggallah aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung._

"_Hyung,_ aku setelah ini mau pergi…"

"ke mana?" Ia mengintrupsi dengan pertanyaan sebelum kalimatku selesai. Aku gelagapan mencari alasan, seperti laki-laki yang mencari alibi untuk bisa menemui selingkuhannya.

"Mau menemui Jun Hee?" dan tebakannya tepat sasaran. Aku heran apa dia seorang pembaca pikiran?

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Kai, kapan kau bisa _move on_ darinya kalau kau masih mau menemuinya, harusnya kau…"

Bla bla bla Ia mulai berceramah di depanku seperti _yeoja_ saja.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi _hyung."_ Satu kalimat tadi mampu membuat mulutnya itu berhenti mengeluarkan cicitannya. Aku menggeser kursi dan hendak beranjak ketika tiba-tiba tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku dari seberang meja. ia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang manis yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan perasaan apa ini? Seperti tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun mampu menghentikan kerja otot sarafku untuk beberapa saat. _Hyung_ ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa tanganmu ada listriknya?

**_Author POV_**

Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Jun Hee meski dengan syarat membuatkan Jongin makanan atau sekedar tanding _game_ dengannya yang tentu saja Jongin bisa menang dengan mudah. Selalu seperti itu.

Mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Jongin semakin tergantung dengan Kyungsoo. Selalu Kyungsoo. Apa-apa Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu semakin bertengger dipikiran Jongin namun tetap saja tak mudah menggeser posisi Jun Hee di sana.

Seperti sore itu menjelang malam tahun baru Jongin dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan makan di sebuah restoran dan dilanjutkan dengan menontn film di _dorm_ mereka sampai pagi. Kyungsoo sudah sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan dan tidak lupa jagung untuk membuat _popcorn_. Rasanya ia harus membuat banyak makanan ringan dan _popcorn_ mengingat nafsu makan Jongin yang besar.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Sehun telah berangkat ke China untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya, Luhan. Suho, sang _leader_ memilih menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan keluarganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap harus bekerja di malam tahun baru dengan menjadi MC di sebuah station TV. Tinggallah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang harus menjaga _dorm._

Kyungsoo tak keberatan jika harus menjaga _dorm_ dengan si kulit _tan_ itu. Yah tentu saja mana mungkin dia keberatan.

"_hyung,_ sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum jalanan semakin ramai."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku mengambil mantelku."

JONGIN POV

Kami memilih duduk di meja paling ujung dekat jendela untuk menghindari dari pandangan orang-orang. Aku tidak ingin acara makanku dangan Kyungsoo _hyung_ menjadi acara jumpa _fans._ EXO memang sekarang sedang mencapai popularitas yang cukup bisa dibanggakan. Apalagi kami baru saja mengeluarkan album baru, bisa dipastikan makin banyak yang mengenal kami.

Seorang pelayan datang menawarkan _menu_ dari restoran tersebut. Setelah membaca _menu_ cukup lama akhirnya aku mengatakan pesananku kepada pelayan itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah memesan dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sudah lama kurindukan tertera di sana.

**From: Lovely Junhee**

**Kai-ah bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin aku katakan**

**Meja nomor 5 restoran favorite kita**

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat memacu darahku untuk mengalir lebih cepat untuk menggerakan otot-ototku untuk segera beranjak. Ada kerinduan di sana. Aku rindu Jun Hee, rindu yah aku rindu suara lembutnya ketika menyebut namaku. Aku rindu wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum yang indah. Aku rindu semuanya. Ah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyebutkan nama itu? Jun Hee.

Kalau saja bukan karena Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang menatapku dengan mata besarnya aku pasti sudah lari ke luar menerobos salju yang turun sejak sore tadi. Aku akan menemui gadisku dan memeluknya melepaskan semua rindu dari seluruh saraf-saraf di tubuhku. Ah tapi masihkah bisa aku menyebutnya gadisku?

"Kau kenapa Jongin?" ia melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku mengerjap mengembalikan pikiranku yang berkelana tentang Jun Hee.

Aku masih diam tak berani metap Kyungsoo. Dan ia masih menatapku dengan heran dan tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba meraih ponselku. Kesadaranku belum pulih seutuhnya sampai aku melihatnya membaca pesan yang masih terbuka. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menyerahkan ponselku kembali. Diulurkannya tangannya dan mengelus punggung tanganku, "Temui dia, aku tau kau merindukannya."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Sedikit kaget memang dia membolehkanku menemui Junhee. Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku beranjak ke luar restoran. Aku tidak peduli dengan alasannya yang tiba-tiba mengizinkanku menemui Jun Hee padahal selama ini dia selalu mengekangku dengan teori _move on_-nya. Ah tunggu aku Jun Hee.

**_KYUNGSOO POV_**

Aku hempaskan tubuh kurusku di atas ranjang kesayanganku. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat seperti di cat dengan warna yang suram. Pertahananku akhirnya runtuh setelah tadi aku berusaha mati-matian tersenyum di hadapannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi berlomba-lomba ingin membebaskan diri akhirnya lolos membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku terisak, rasanya ini begitu sakit. Sakit sekali. Usahaku untuk membuat Jongin melupakan gadis itu ternyata sia-sia.

Ah harusnya aku sudah tau dari awal kalau dia tidak mungkin menyukai aku yang _gay,_ bahkan mungkin jijik jika tau aku menyukainya alih-alih membalas perasaanku.

Aku memandangi ranjangnya yang kosong di seberang sana. Di atas ranjang itu Jongin pernah menangis dalam dekapan itu. Rasanya itu adalah momen yang akan selalu aku ingat.

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke atas atap gedung.

Langit tampak lebih jelas dari atas sini. Meskipun tidak banyak bintang yang terlihat namun tetap tak mengurangi indahnya langit. Aku merentangkan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan angin musim dingin membelai kulitku sedikit kasar. Rasanya dingin dan membuatku serasa membeku.

Bayangan kejadian di restoran tadi membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

Kai. Sepertinya aku harus merelakannya dengan wanita itu. Biarlah aku mengubur perasaan ini dalam diriku sendiri. Dia tidak perlu tau.

Sepertinya tidak masalahkan kalau aku (untuk malam ini saja) membayangkan Kai sedang memelukku dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, dan mengatakan..

"_Happy new year hyung…"_

Dan aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas deru nafas seseorang berhembus hangat di leherku. Ini tidak lagi seperti khayalan. Apakah khayalan seseorang yang sedang patah hati bisa sejelas ini?

"Buka matamu _hyung"_

Kenapa ini benar-benar terasa nyata? Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Jongin?"

"_Ne, _ini aku _hyung_." Dan ia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu bisa membuatku luluh. Senyum yang membuatku seperti tersengat semut-semut kecil.

Aku dan Jongin menghabiskan malam tahun baru seperti rencana kami semua. Soal JunHee? Nanti saja kapan-kapan aku ceritakan lagi *wink*

* * *

FF apa ini T.T Ceritanya gagal tapi nekat dipost :')

Review?


End file.
